Fibromyalgia (FM) is an inherently biobehavioral condition, but research in FM has not yet fully realized the potential for interdisciplinary cross-fertilization among the various relevant biomedical and psychosocial dimensions. This application is submitted to help support a proposed scientific workshop entitled Fibromyalgia Workshop: The Next Advances. The overall objective of the proposed workshop is not only to summarize the current state-of-the-art in biopsychosocial research and understanding of FM, but more importantly to challenge existing thinking and examine opportunities for advancement and setting future interdisciplinary research directions for the field. The specific objectives of the workshop are to: summarize current biomedical and psychosocial knowledge of FM, examine how research thus far in biomedical and psychosocial dimensions has informed each other, examine and critique existing models that integrate available knowledge into more comprehensive conceptualizations of FM, devise strategies for the most productive kinds of interdisciplinary collaborations among investigators involved in biomedical, psychosocial, and/or biobehavioral methodologies, challenge biomedical and psychosocial researchers to examine ways in which their specific areas of research focus may be enriched by incorporating aspects of the others, provide young or new scientists a forum to present their work as well as explore interdisciplinary collaboration and provide information for career enhancement in biopsychosocial research in FM, and develop and document a consensus statement to serve as a guide for future biopsychosocial studies of FM. The structure of the workshop will be presentations by 3-5 scientists per primary topic followed by discussion, dialogue, and consensus development. Speakers will cover topics such as diagnosis, epidemiology, age and ethnocultural aspects, gender and sex differences, subtypes, family history and genetics, etiopathogenesis, treatment, and models of understanding FM. Participants will be invited from within and outside the FM community with as many as 200 expected to attend. A summary of the workshop will be published to help coalesce and stimulate the field. The Natcher Conference Center at the NIH in Bethesda will be reserved for the workshop, which is scheduled tentatively for May 19-21, 2004. The Natcher has excellent meeting space, audiovisual equipment, and handicapped access, and is centrally located and accessible for participants, with sufficient accommodations nearby. Investigators along with additional members of the distinguished Organizing Committee and support staff have expertise to successfully plan, implement, and conduct this workshop in collaboration with NIH/NIAMS staff. Funds are requested to support the personnel and non-labor costs associated with conducting the workshop and to enable young investigators to attend. Support for some workshop expenses will be sought from industry and other sponsors.